


The Crow

by Moose_and_Squirrle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After season 12, Angels, Blood and Gore, Demons, F/M, Nephilim, Not canon for season 13, Not that much though, Swearing, i really suck at tags, mentions of torture, there is a warning before it begins though, tiny mentions of suicide contemplation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrle/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrle
Summary: Dean and Sam call a long time friend for some help with keeping Jack on the good side. When the reader answers their call, after months of trying, they are met with an even bigger problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were sitting in the bunker library doing research, trying to find any possible leads as to where their hunter friend of 2 decades had gone. It had been at least 4 months since they had seen anything regarding Y/N, and it was starting to make the boys worry that maybe this time a monster had finally ganked this strong, badass hunter instead.

 

Dean had called and texted her multiple times, Sam looked through any directory anywhere that said she might have been caught by the police and so far they found nothing. The boys even went as far as trying to track her GPS location and her past alias’ but everything came up empty.

 

It had been years since they last talked with Y/N, all ending on good notes. Sam and Y/N had instantly become best friends telling eachother everything. Dean however took a while to warm up to the shorter hunter but, ultimately developed something more.

 

Quickly dismissing the thought of her being gone Dean and Sam tried focusing their efforts on finding her in any possible way they can.  
____________________________________________________________________

 

Jack had been missing for a few weeks now, taken by several demons in South Dakota while on a case with the boys. Sam and Dean didn’t know what purpose they had for Jack but, knowing that the demons kidnapped the largest weapon in existence gave them more than enough ideas.

 

Dean was going through FBI reports as Sam watched through hours of security footage when Dean’s phone rang out, startling both out of their deep concentration. Picking up his phone and checking the caller ID he hoped it was Y/N. Unknown.

 

Dean answers knowing that most hunters that call his number, he doesn’t have as a contact.

 

“Hello?” Dean said flatly, but the voice on the other line made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Hey Dean. It’s Y/N,” said the voice, sounding exhausted.

 

“Y/N!” Dean whispered in a loud breath. Sam’s head snapped up from his laptop at the mention of her name. His face turned bright with relief but soon dropped in concern. Waiting patiently, Sam sat and listened in on the conversation, motioning for Dean to put her on speaker phone.

 

“Y/N,” Sam said, trying not to let his concern show through his voice.

 

“Heya..Sammi…..” Y/N breathed out, much more quiet this time.  
After a short silence, she continued.

 

"I saw that you guys have been calling.” She stated strongly, “Was gonna call you guys after this hunt but my phone got smashed. What’s goin on?”

 

Feelings of relief flooded through Sam and Dean like a rushing river--she was still alive and kicking.

 

“We’ve been worried about you; we thought something finally got you.” Sam stammered still not processing that Y/N was ok.

 

“Yea. You know that it’s hard to keep me down.” Y/N laughed with what seemed to be renewed energy.

 

“So I saw previously that you boys have been trying really hard to contact me so what’s up?” A questioning tone lingering on the last note.

 

Dean then explained everything that’s been going on--from the darkness to Lucifer having a child named Jack. He touched briefly on how that came to be due to her several inquiries on how they managed that. After a while, Y/N was finally caught up...mostly.  
_______________________________________________________________

Your P.O.V

Learning all of this new information was a little overwhelming. You had heard bits and pieces of their current dilema from the chain, now having the whole story straight from the horse’s mouth made it even harder to give an answer to Sam’s next question.

 

“Dean found the location of where Jack was being held three days ago through a demon we captured and tortured in Virginia. We have a lead and the know how but need help on getting him out. You in?” Sam informed with a hopeful undertone.

 

“We could really use your help on this one Y/N. There’s not really many people we can ask for help here.” Dean added with a slight chuckle.

 

You knew better than to say yes because of your current circumstances, but it was just as important to help the boys and to keep them safe. However, it was easier said than done because of Dean adding his say at the end. You liked Dean more than you would like to admit; the hunter had ruggedly good looks so how could you not. Right? Due to Dean’s plea, your resolve crumbled.

 

After several moments of silence, with you arguing with yourself about why it was a bad idea to say yes, you huffed with a sigh of defeat.

 

“......Alright...I’ll help. I’m currently in Colorado, after finishing a case, so I’ll be heading your way in about an hour. I’ll give you a ring when I’m 20 minutes out. Okay?”

 

“Thanks Y/N! We really appreciate this. See you soon.” Dean cheered from the other side of the phone.

 

After hanging up with Dean, you felt your heart sink a litte. This always happened when Dean asked for something and as always you were unable to resist. What can you say, that’s what love does to a person, by going there, however, might prove to make things worse.  
‘Damn it,’ you thought to yourself as you began rewrapping your left arm, left side of your torso, and neck.

 

“This is going to get a lot harder than I think it will huh?” You asked to nobody in particular while exiting the motel you’ve been staying at, bag in hand.

 

Treading quickly to the motel manager’s desk, you hand back your room key, then swiftly make your way to your little red car. Tossing the heavy artillery in the trunk and brushing the side of the car to get to the front, you open the door and start the car. With the engine roaring to life, it was finally time to say goodbye to normalcy for a while, since the Winchester’s were famous for even weirder things happening to them. Taking a deep breath, you set off on your long journey to Lebanon, Kansas.  
_____________________________________________________________

Third-person P.O.V

After the line went dead, Sam and Dean let out a collective sigh of relief. Being able to finally get ahold of Y/N, and have her help them, took a large weight off of their shoulders as a feeling of excitement washed over them. They didn’t have anyone left that knew them before the apocalypse, and it brought up the old, innocent memories of better times. Pushing these blissful thoughts to the side for now, Sam and Dean began preparations for their friend’s arrival and the fight that was to come.

____________________________________________________________________________________

6 hours had past since the chat with Y/N. Sam had packed his bags and Dean had done a weapons check making sure everything was ready all while anxiously waiting for Y/N to show. Everything was ready, all they needed now was a game plan.

 

As Sam and Dean settled down in the bunker library, they heard the entrance to the bunker open and close followed by soft footsteps down the stairs along with a small squeak of a knee brace moving back and forth. Checking to make sure it wasn’t anything other than Y/N, Dean stood and leaned over the table. Before he could lean all the way to peer towards the door they heard the sound of something taking a tumble down the last few steps of the metal stairs.

 

“FUCK!!”

 

Yup that was Y/N. She seemed to always be clumsy when not out on the field. Tripping on her own feet, bumping into tables and desks, falling off ladders and shelves when she needed a book she couldn’t reach on her own. She almost never wore her knee brace (which she should have been. Seems to make her less clumsy); only before or after a hunt. Dean thought it was kind of cute the way she would smile after falling flat on her face while telling him she was alright.

 

Sam and Dean both got up from their chairs towards the stairs to check and see that Y/N was alright.

 

“You alright there captain?” Sam smiled, holding back a chuckle.

 

“Damn it! Every time. At least I didn’t have to far to fall this time.” The joking tone seeping out of Y/N only to fade after a split second.

 

Pushing herself up a small bit, Dean offered his hand to help her up. She dusted off herself and did a quick injury count. Dean smirked because of her never changing sense of humor but began to notice something was off with her.

 

Her hair was no longer the same length and color it use to be; now it was Y/H/L and Y/H/C. Dark bags hung underneath her usually bright Y/E/C, which seemed devoid of the light Dean saw in her the last time they were together. Y/N looked almost like she ran a marathon then swam the entire arctic ocean before making to the bunker. The only thing that really caught Dean’s attention were the bandages covering her entire left arm and hand plus the few gauze pads covering her neck and part of her face on the left side.

 

Sam seemed to notice as well and gave his brother a nod in the silent agreement they always had. Y/N looked awful.

 

“Well you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you goobers gonna hug me?” A sassy smirk crossing her lips.

 

Dean realized that they had both been standing there staring at her like she was a ghost, so instead of an awkward silent hug, Dean plastered a cocky grin on his lips and pulled Y/N into a bear hug while saying, "We're just glad your ok that's all."

 

Squeezing her close to his body Dean didn’t think she would reciprocate the same but much to his surprise and joy, Y/N smushed into Dean like he was going to melt away. Y/N pulled back too soon to Dean liking but let her go anyway while Sam waited with his arms out spread while she came in to hug him. Sam gave her a light, protective squeeze before letting go.

 

“Did you get taller?” Sam inquired, genuinely curious given Y/N drinks coffee like it’s her life support.

 

“I..don’t think so no.” Y/N answered with sleep in her tone.

 

“Ah well it’s good to see ya Y/N. Go ahead and find your old room and we’ll be here in the library till you’re ready to think of a plan to rescue Jack.” Dean quipped.

 

“Alright. What was the location you got so I know how early were leaving.”  
“Red Cloud, Nebraska. About a 6 hour drive from the bunker so it shouldn’t be too long.” Sam answered.

 

“Well I’ll be back in a sec so you boys start brainstorming. Cool?” Y/N stated letting a yawn through towards the end. Y/N started quickly making her way towards her bed not giving either Dean or Sam time to answer.

 

Once she was out or eye sight and ear shot, Sam and Dean gave each other a knowing glance before coming together in the library.

 

“Ok she’s acting and looking really off right?” Worry lacing Sam’s voice. Y/N is Sam’s best friend and he immediately knew she was hiding something.

 

“Yea. Bags under her eyes, the hair change, and you notice those bandages covering her left side. Normally she never keeps bandages on for more than an hour, making us constantly nag her to keep them on. I don’t know about you man but, something’s off.” Dean noted.

 

“Maybe it’s just that she’s exhausted from the hunt she said she finished up plus the drive here from Colorado. Let’s keep an eye on her tonight and tomorrow Dean so we definitely know.”

 

Sam spoke with a huff. Dean reluctantly let the subject go and elected to wait till after saving Jack to ask Y/N about what happened.

 

Y/N got back a long while later, much to Dean and Sam’s surprise. Pushing the thoughts aside for how weird that was, all 3 sat down and made a plan of attack for tomorrow. Y/N stood quickly after the fine details were worked out and swiftly said her goodnight’s while shuffling out of the library to her room. Both boys decided to follow suit since all preparations were done earlier that night and it was going to be an extremely rough morning tomorrow. With that they said their goodnight’s and headed to their separate rooms hoping for a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Sam and Dean got up reluctantly and groggily made their ways towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee when they noticed something else didn’t seem right. Y/N wasn’t in the kitchen. Y/N was normally in the kitchen before the boys the morning of a big hunt to make them breakfast. Sam and Dean grew even more suspicious as they heard strange noises coming from the hall in the direction of Y/N’s room.

 

Making their way down the stairs to her room the sounds were getting much louder as they neared her door. Reaching her door Dean gave Sam a nod before pushing her door open slowly. Y/N was still laying in bed sleeping though judging by the noise coming from her form, that didn’t seem to be the case. She was is copious amounts of pain telling by the repressed groans and yelps coming from her trembling form.

 

In a matter of seconds Dean and Sam were on either side of her bed. Taking in the pain still present on her face Dean knew it must be serious. Dean swiftly pulled the covers off the bed and began scanning each piece of her body he could to find the hopeful cause on the outside. Then he remembered/saw the bandages still covering her left side, Dean started trying to gently take them off when Y/N’s hand shot up and smacked his away.

 

She sat up like lightning and in short pained breathes she huffed out, “I’m…*huff* fine..*huff, huff**. I-I’m fine.”

 

“Like hell you’re fine!” Sam shot out moving his hands to where Dean was going before she smacked him. Y/N moved her arm away from Sam as fast as she could, almost hitting Dean in the chest in the process.

 

“I’m *huff* not,...” She took a few steady breaths to regain her breath before finishing. “I mean I’m hurt but, it’s just healing. Just a few cuts from the Wendigo I was hunting before I called.” Y/N said, finally able to calm her breaths.

 

“Well let us take a look Y/N and make sure they’re healing right then we’ll rebandage you up. The level of pain your having is not normal at this stage of healing.” Sam spoke softly.

 

“No, no it’s alright. I promise. Just hurts like a bitch when you accidentally pull on the stitches.” Not believing a word she just said Dean was going to start to demand that they take a look only to be stopped by her next words.

 

“Seriously guys. If I really needed help, I would have definitely already asked. You both know that.”

 

It was true. Whenever Y/N needed to be patched up or was in pain she would ask for help from the boys.

 

Satisfied (to a point) with her answer they started to get up from the bed, moving to the door.

 

“We’ll be leaving in 30. Make sure you eat before we go.” Dean advised, a sad grin tugging at his lips before exiting her room.

 

“I’ll give you some pain killers after you eat. Need to be on your ‘A’ game today.” Sam urged gently, following Dean out the door before closing it behind him.

 

“Geez we really need to ask her what’s wrong but, I don’t think I can wait anymore Sammy.” Dean grumbled to Sam. “I know Dean but, let’s wait till after Jack is back. Maybe he can see more of what could be wrong with Y/N than we can.” Sam stated quickly and just as frustrated as Dean.

 

“Fine.” Dean muttered under his breath making his way back to the kitchen.

 

Today was going to be a very long day.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

The drive to Red Cloud was long but, due to the tense air inside the Impala, it seemed to go a lot longer.

 

Dean parked a little ways down the road from the little broke down house holding Jack. The old farmhouse was far on the edges of town, perfectly secluded and supposedly owned by an old guy previously perceived as dead. It was perfect for holding anyone without the authorities or civilians snooping around.

 

The windows on the upper floor and level floor were completely boarded up hap-hazardlly with several pieces of glass still stuck in parts of the window panes. Some of the steps leading up to the door were either broken or bowing low from weather wear. The paint on the side of the house was mostly gone or still hanging on by single chips. Shingles from the roof littered parts of the front lawn which was overgrown from years of not being kept. Only hanging on by the middle hinge, the front door was wide open and partially leaning on the floor in the dark abyss of the house.

 

It was going to be tough enough to sneak through the house without the floorboards creaking or breaking but there were a lot of demons placed everywhere. More than the trio originally thought.

 

“Ok guys game time. Remember the plan.” Dean whispered.

 

“I will make the distraction in back and attract the demons attention while you and Y/N sneak through the front. Killing any demons still on guard as quickly and silently as possible. Scan the level floor and top floor for more then go help me if needed to so we can make our way to the basement for Jack.” Sam recited.

 

“Guys I don’t think this plan is going to work now. There are way more demons than we thought.” Y/N stated matter-of-factly. “I propose that I go around back and take as decoy so that the two of you can get in. You’ll be quicker and much more sly than I would given my squeaky knee brace.”

 

After some quiet arguing back in forth about how that was a stupid plan, the boys were still not giving into this suggestion.

 

“Are you kidding! You’ll be killed! Let Sam go and stick to the plan Y/N.” Dean hissed.

 

“Winchester, you have no idea what i’ve done these past few years. Either way if you don’t let me be decoy then I will go in with or without you. Take your pick!” Y/N spat back at Dean with venom that he didn’t know she had.

 

Both boys giving in with a sigh of defeat, knowing that she would rush in without them if they still didn’t agree, they watch her make her way around in a big circle to the back, being careful not to let her knee brace make to many noises.

 

Once she disappeared behind the old house, Sam and Dean waited till her distraction took place. They heard a scuffle happening behind the house which caught the attention of some of the demons in front. Some from the front proceeded to check out what was happening while a good handful stayed behind to keep watch.

 

Sam swiftly made his way to the house with Dean in tow, silently killing demons as they went, making sure to not draw attention from the others. With that the plan, to rescue their friend and Nephilim Jack, was in motion.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

Silently making their way towards the steps of the house Dean stopped Sam in his tracks with an outstretched arm.

 

“I’m worried about Y/N. There were a lot of demons back there plus the ones that came from the front.” Dean admitted with concern etching his face, hoping his brother would also agree to let him go help her.

 

“Dean, she must have known what she was doing. You know as well as I do that Y/N wouldn’t have suggested or even fought us about it in general if she wasn’t sure she’d be ok.” Sam voiced methodically although Dean knew Sam felt the same as he did about the whole mess.

 

Sam knew for a fact Dean liked Y/N, for years now really, and Y/N liked Dean as well. It would tear Dean apart now if something happened to her before he could admit his feelings to her. Sam prayed to anyone listening that Y/N will be alright. For his and Dean’s sakes.

 

Sam pushed through the front door and began doing a sweep of the level floor of the house before Dean could argue with him about leaving Y/N in back by herself. To Dean’s reluctants, of his brothers quickness to end the conversation, he followed the next part of the plan; taking the upstairs floor in search for more demons.

 

Before Dean made his way fully inside behind his brother, several demons came from all sides.

 

Out of instinct, teamwork, and experience Sam and Dean got to work. Standing back to back inside the encirclement of demons, Dean went for the first demon to his front; killing the demon in seconds with an angel blade. The demon of to Dean’s right lunged out at him as quickly as his friend hit the ground only to get a stomach full of Dean’s steel toed boot instead; sending the demon backwards and onto the floor.

 

As this went on Sam had punched the demon to his left with a right cross punch then coming back with a right outward elbow to the demon on his right side, keeping them both at a distance for a few minutes. Pulling out Ruby’s demon knife, Sam spun almost gracefully with Dean, jabing the sharp metal into the throat of the demon that his brother had kicked away.

 

Their systematic teamwork continued in this fashion until they were sure every demon on that floor and the floor above were ganked. Dean and Sam didn’t make it out of the mess completely unscathed. Dean sporting a large purple and blue bruise on his right cheek turning gnarlier by the second. Sam had a slight limp from a demon kicking him in the knee cap to keep the lumbering moose at bay for a little longer, though it didn’t do much since the demon now has a nicely sized hole in this torso. Either way the boys were doing great but, now it was coming close to the final phase of the plan--getting Jack out of Dodge as quickly as possible.

 

This final phase needed all three hunters in attendance though Y/N wasn’t inside yet which sent Sam and Dean into even more of an adrenaline fueled frenzy.

 

Swiftly checking every nook and cranny of the upstairs and level floor they made their way, back through the bodies they had previously dropped, to the back door through the kitchen hoping Y/N was still breathing let alone still alive.

 

What the boys saw was not what they were anticipating at all, taking them a back. What was previously the backyard swarmed with demons was reduced to nothing more than a graveyard of bloody corpses and charred grass. Pools of blood drenched the ground covering and soaking into the dirt underneath. Even amongst all the mass amounts of gore, Dean and Sam still couldn’t find a glimpse of Y/N.

 

Sam noticed a small flash of movement to his left. Snapping his head in the direction it came from Sam saw her. Wading through demon bodies and blood up to the shin, Y/N was covered head to toe (literally drenched) in copious amounts of blood.

 

“That aint your blood is it?” Dean says half joking half not. Sam reaching down to help Y/N onto the porch.

 

“No..it’s not mine but let’s hurry and get this over with so I can take a ten year shower.” Y/N declared exhaustively. Venom dripping from her tone and being.

 

Sam and Dean decided to let her go since she looked fine plus the amount of demons she took care of back there. Silently gliding their way back inside and towards to basement door they gave each other a pointed nod that they were ready for the next and last part--rescuing Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece out! Yay! ^_^ Let me know what you think! Squirrle out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I updated! I thought I didn't have the chapter ready so I started typing more tonight but turns out I could've posted one earlier. This chapter was already done and I didn't even know it. XD So sorry for the long pause but here ya go! This Squirrle is out!

Sam made his way down the creaky stairs first quickly followed by Dean; sufficiently masking Y/N’s presence in the rear.

 

Upon reaching the bottom Sam and Dean did a small scan around the room before them while Y/N went around the stairs to check behind and get into position for whatever could possibly happen now that they were so close.

 

The room wasn’t very big but big enough to house a small college party. There was a sparsity of items littering the room so it at least made the room seem less condensed underneath the small farm house.

 

Jack sat in the middle of the floor, dried patches of blood on his chest and head. His chin touching his chest virtually unmoving.

 

Sam walked cautiously towards the middle of the room while searching the area for any sign of movement and at the same time seeing if Jack was awake (with the really dim light that was too hard to tell). Dean had went towards the back to recheck over for any emergency plans. Sam padded his way quietly to Jack tapping on his shoulder to wake him. Jack’s head shot up at the sudden contact startling Sam a small bit but, relaxed realizing it was just Sam.

 

“We’re going to get you out of here alright so just hang tight.” He mouthed, still not sure there wasn’t anybody left.

 

“I can’t sense anything right now Sam so I am unsure if there are any demons around or not.” Jack said flatly and very indiscreetly.

 

Rolling his eyes at Jack’s lack of whispering, Sam turned to start untying Jack when a powerful force sent Sam into the left wall.

 

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

 

“Sam?!” Dean’s voice rang out.

 

Dean ran out to fight the unknown demon but ,same as Sam, was pinned on the right wall; the opposite wall of his brother. Both boys’ weapons were on the ground and out of reach from either one of them.

 

Brows furrowed and his rage boiling Jack roared, “Don’t you hurt my friends!” Wrestling with his restraints, Jack didn’t notice the demon’s snicker.

 

With a snap of the demon’s fingers, a ring of Holy fire lit all around Jack’s chair. Unable to move anywhere, Jack was only able to sit while watching the situation unfold.

 

“Did you really think we would let some stupid demons watch over a Nephilim without a back up? Really? You boys don’t live up to your expectations I have to say.” The demon snarked, a wide smirk plastered across his lips.

 

“Oh so you must be Lucifer’s little bitch!” Dean smiled defiantly.

 

“Ha ha you Winchester’s. Never know when to quit do you? The name’s Amdusias and I’m the new boss in town here. I have you pinned so how about you show me some respect if you don’t want to leave here as just a puddle!” Raising his voice with each word.

 

“Nah. You won’t even be able to get that far anyway seeing as you have something else to worry about. Or should I say someone?” Dean quipped back.

 

“Hey Lucifer’s Bitch!” Y/N yelled, appearing slightly from behind the stairs. Amdusias shot his head in the direction of the new presence and stared daggers at her. Once his eyes connected with Y/N’s they widened into the size of dinner plates.

 

“Who..who are you?! No more like what are you!”

 

“I’m human jackass deal with it!”

 

“HA! No no no. You’re not human. You’re even worse than that disgusting Nephilim! Abomi….” Was all Amdusias could screech out when a bright light enveloped the room, banishing him from Red Cloud, at least for a little while.

 

As the light faded, Dean and Sam were dropped on the ground from their wall pins and gave each other concerned glances then looking at Y/N. Knowing that the boys don’t have much time before Amdusias would show his ugly mug again, Sam rushed over to Jack to put out the Holy fire surrounding him while Dean marched over to Y/N with a gaze that could have pierced her body all the way to her soul.

 

“You alright?” Dean inquired as nonchalantly as possible though his face mirrored the opposite. Sadness and was that. Fear?

 

It was obvious in Dean’s demeanor that he wanted to ask what Amdusias meant by her not being human so she cut him off first

 

“Yea. Glad that it’s over, and before you ask the most Dean Winchester question ever, no I don’t know what he meant about me not being human. I’m trying to figure it out myself.”

 

Of course Dean didn’t swallow a single bite of that answer but let it pass for now with only a small sentence.

 

“I call bullshit. We will talk about this later with Sam and Jack whether you comply or not.” Dean hissed. Not content where the situation could be going.

 

“Fine. When we’re at the bunker wait till I’m ready or I will leave. Deal?” Y/N huffed after a long silence between the two.

 

“.....Deal.” Knowing full well she meant what she said. After one last look from Dean at Y/N, Sam chimed in with Jack in tow, “Alright let’s get the hell outta here before we get screwed over like always.”

 

“Yea let’s go,” Y/N said, leaving her previous tone behind and heading for the stairs, “Amdusias could be back anytime now.”

 

Sam had taken note of the vibe he was getting from her glare at the two of them and gave his brother the biggest bitch face as he followed suit up the stairs.

 

“Great,” Dean huffed with annoyance, following everybody lastly up the stairs and towards the Impala.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The drive back to the bunker was extremely tense. Dean was giving worried yet angry glares through the rearview mirror, Sam was giving his best smile and puppy dog eyes as he could at Y/N, though, he couldn’t mask the fear in his eyes as to what was going to happen when they got back. 

 

Jack and Y/N sat in the back seat, Jack respecting her space as well as trying to figure her out. Jack had never met her before and he knew he couldn’t say much as to the state of her soul given she just helped save his butt and of course he never heard of her either. Either way Jack felt he shouldn’t say anything in front of Y/N till talking with Sam and Dean first.

 

To Jack, Y/N soul was extremely different from any monster, angel, or demon he’s heard or seen.

 

Deciding that it was best to remain on guard anyway for safe measure, Jack sat on his side of the Impala and wait for the intense ride to end. Though for Dean, the silence and tension was too much so he decided to blare Metallica through the car speakers till he could park baby in the bunker garage.

 

Sam didn’t seem to care as he knew what his brother was hoping to do but unfortunately the  tension never died and it actually seemed to grow instead. Though bittersweet about the whole ordeal about to transpire, Sam laid his head against the passenger window and tried to get SOME sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Dean noted that Sam was drifting off to sleep and chuckled lightly. How in the world could he sleep with so much noise and tension? Leaving the small thought behind, Dean focused again on the road but his mind wandered to Y/N.

 

He knew Y/N was a great hunter and was extremely capable of handling anything thrown at her and that worried him oddly enough. She’s just as famous as the Winchesters to every creature in existence and Y/N probably has seen/done some shit that might have changed her behavior like hell did to Dean. Her extremely odd behavior towards them was just not right. Laying in bed most of the time, keeping as far away from the boys as possible, not telling them what she had been up too. It’s definitely not  HER normal.

 

Maybe she was super depressed because of a hunt? What if she made a demon deal like he did and didn’t have very long to live, or maybe she really did change and she doesn’t like being in the bunker with them anymore?

 

Dean quickly shut out these thoughts with a mental punch to the head for working himself up before they actually talked. 

 

Focusing intently on the road again, Dean made it clear to himself that he would wait until Y/N told her side before blowing up. All he wanted to do was help her. Lifting this secret that’s been changing her so she can breathe better. So he could feel better. 

 

With that final thought, Dean refocused on the road and drove the remainder of the time to the bunker listening to more Metallica.

________________________________________________________________

 

The Impala slowly pulled into the garage and before Dean put the car into park, Y/N rushed out of the car and towards to the trunk. Dean and Jack paid no mind to her eagerness to get out due to the tension but instead jumped out as well though not before waking Sam.

 

Y/N opened the trunk and swiped her bag before shuffling towards the library.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about our deal Y/N!” Dean yelled in the direction of Y/N retreating form.

 

“I know Dean! I’m just not ready yet! Give a girl a breather won’t ya!” Y/N turned and yelled back without stopping.

 

Dean grabbed his duffle from the trunk while shaking his head. All three that were left in the garage headed towards the war room to relax from the rescue well done whilst Sam and Dean put their bags into their respective rooms.

 

Y/N padded into the war room briefly, while talking quickly,“I’m going to take a shower. After I get out, then we’ll talk.” Shuffling out as quickly as she came in.

 

“Fine but don’t take too long or I will come over there!” Dean responded already getting frustrated.

 

Sam, Dean, and Jack sat silently in the war room waiting for Y/N to get out of the bathroom, giving each other worried looks here and there from the anxiety of the wait.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

After a short wait, the boys heard Y/N padding into her room to change so they decided now would be a good time to have a quick chat (I know really guys! Should’ve started earlier).

 

Jack started first, telling them what he had seen, “Has she always been this way?”

 

“No, usually she would’ve talked and made friends with you by now. She’s usually pretty open about everything, well until now,” Sam said with a huff, smoothing his hair back nervously.

 

“Her soul is…..damaged I would say. Has she been to hell or purgatory?”

 

“Not that we’re aware of, and what do you mean by damaged?” Sam asked, looking to Dean to see his face in a serious expression.

 

“Well her soul looks to be shattered yet it is still in it’s complete form. Held together loosely by string. That’s the only way I can find to describe it.”

 

Dean and Sam became more serious as the situation seemed to shift with this new piece of information. Before Dean could ask more about what Jack had saw, Y/N echoed from the hallway.

 

“Alright. I-I think I’m ready…….”

 

Leaving their previous conversation behind quickly, Sam, Dean, and Jack all hoped that Y/N explanation would resolve their questions as they eagerly awaited for her to come out. They hoped that it was something they could help with--especially Dean.

 

“I can’t do this guys……...I don’t t-think I can a-at all. I-I’ll leave and…” Y/N was cut short by Sam.

 

“Y/N, we know something is wrong. Let us help you because you know that we will always find a way even when there isn’t one.”

 

“No, no……….I can’t drag you into thi--,” Now cut off again by Dean this time.

 

“You know if you do leave here, we will bring you back and we have ways of finding you. Just get out here and talk. We’re here for you.”

 

“.......Fine…….” Y/N agreed with defeat prominent in her tone. “Just don’t freak out on me.”

 

With that Y/N stepped out from the corner of the hall, making everybody’s eyes grow wide.

 

In place of the bandages that covered her left side, since she had gotten there, was ashy raven black skin. Y/N was wearing a sports bra and shorts so the boys could see how far the color went; covering her entire left arm and shoulder, down the left side of her torso and left knee, and up her neck and part of her face was covered in ashy black. 3 red and angry looking claw marks graced the new skin on the side of her neck.

 

Sam, Dean, and Jack looked up above Y/N’s head and found the other reason why she wore a sports bra. 

 

Stretching out to a large 15 foot span were a pair of feathery black wings. Crimson red was barely noticeable at the very tips of each feather as if they were dipped in blood.

 

“Wha--”

 

“It’s called the Crow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop cliff hanger!!! You guys hate me I know ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! It's been a while! hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

Everyone was having a hard time processing what they are seeing but now were having an even harder time thinking about what the hell a Crow was.

 

“That’s what Lucifer told me anyway” Y/N breathed out after a short silence.

 

“Wait!?” Dean puffed out.

 

“You’re saying Lucifer, THE Lucifer that is now in another universe, did this to you?” A mixture of anger and concern in his voice.

 

“Yes and no. Let me tell you the whole story before you fly off the handle.”

 

Anxiously Dean let her continue as Sam and Jack both shifted in their seats nervously.

 

_ Flashback Your P.O.V _

 

_ Shoveling dirt had to be the worst part of the job. Burning a body, fighting monsters, and doing research was a cinch really but, digging up the grave of a severely pissed off ghost (in a family’s home mind you) by yourself was just horrible. It smelled disgusting and it made you feel like you needed to shower for 10 years straight before you felt clean. _

 

_ Either way this hunt was almost over so you were pleased about that much. _

_ __________________________________________________________ _

 

_ It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, nothing too fancy or ordinary about it but noooo, someone had to make it harder for you. That someone, also, had to be Lucifer. _

_ _______________________________________________________ _

 

_ You hopped up to the edge of the hole with your arms and pulled the rest of your body up and over. Standing up and turning around to face the dug-out grave, you picked up the canister of gasoline to your left and poured a very large amount onto the exposed bones. Next you grabbed your bag of salt and emptied a good third of the bag in as well. _

 

_ Just as you grabbed your matches you saw a figure standing behind the gravestone, making you instinctively reach for your shotgun on the ground beside you. _

 

_ Instead of the ghost (as you thought it could be, though you knew already it couldn’t have been) it was none other than Lucifer. He didn’t seem like himself though, he just stood there and stared at you up and down like he was grading you. _

 

_ “Lucifer!? I thought you were to busy wreaking havoc for the boys in Amara’s place.” Letting your anger show instead of your fear of being unprepared for what was sure to come. _

 

_ “Perfect.” Is all he said before disappearing from your line of sight and reappearing right behind you, grabbing both your shoulders firmly. _

 

_ You tried pulling away from his grasp and after a short time of trying you got free. To your dismay however, you were transported by Lucifer to somewhere unknown to you.  _

 

_ This place didn’t smell remotely like the musty cemetary you were just in, but now the new and almost familiar smell graced your nose. It smelt of metal and blood and there was the distant sound of chains rattling nearby. You only had enough time to note some of your new surroundings before Lucifer touched two fingers to your head, forcing you into unconsciousness. _

_ __________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ Slowly waking up, it took you a moment to remember what happened last. _

 

_ “Right. Lucifer,” You muttered softly. _

 

_ Smelling the air again you remembered why it seemed familiar. It was a cell in Crowley’s old HQ. _

 

_ The cell was fairly dark, save for the one window behind you. It smelt of piss, blood, sweat, and something almost indescribably rancid.  _

 

_ You were sat in the middle of your cell on a small metal chair, itchy rope strapping your arms firmly to your sides and around your ankles to keep you from attempting any sort of escape. Every weapon and sharp object you kept on your person was gone, even the ones you kept in your bra and boots (Oh look they’re getting smarter). _

 

_ All in all you were a sitting duck. All you could do was wait and see who came in and what they wanted with you. _

 

_ You didn’t have to wait very long either when the door to your cell was opened and the one and only Satan strolled in, a slight hop showing in his steps. _

 

_ “To what do I owe the pleasure of being kidnapped by Lucifer himself?” Sarcasm dripping from every word. _

 

_ “No need to be rude! You have no idea how hard I tried to distract the Winchester’s so that I could get you here,” Lucifer cooed proudly. “I have an extremely special plan for you! I’ve been watching you for a while and I have to say YOU, my dear Y/N, are perfect for the job.” _

 

_ “Yay me,” you said flatly with a tone that could kill. “Unfortunately, however, I won’t be cooperating with you as I have an unfinished job to do.” _

 

_ The sound of the rattling chains from earlier suddenly grabbed your attention as well as a low rumble coming from the other room, sending an unnerving shiver down your spine. _

 

_ “Well that jobs just going to have to wait Y/N. Let’s get started.” _

 

_ With a snap of his fingers, several of his demon goons filed into the room. They began untying your restraints while still keeping your body well pinned to itself with their arms. _

 

_ The demons only untied your arms and legs from the chair but reapplied the rope once again to keep your arms at your side and your legs tied together. _

 

_ 2 demons then lifted you from your chair and dragged you out the door and down the hallway on the left. _

 

_ It was only a short distance from your previous cell but this door was much larger, and the air around the door felt denser and colder than you thought possible. _

 

_ The large door was pushed open and Lucifer’s demon lackeys began to tense, gripping your arms tighter. _

 

_ They swiftly stepped into the room (which was eerily dark), setting you down in yet another metal chair in front of what appeared to be a blob making all kinds of terrifying noises. The demons re-restrained you to the chair and as quickly as they came in, they were out. _

 

_ Settling into your new dark prison, the air inside felt even heavier than it did outside making it hard for you to breath. What was extremely unsettling was the blob far in front of you sounded almost animalistic and wild; it sounded nothing like anything you’ve ever hunted before (You’ve hunted practically everything too). The fear alone from the strange being in front of you sent you on edge and you couldn’t even see it! _

 

_ When the sound started to become too much, almost as if on cue, the room’s lights flickered on, blinding you from the sudden intrusion of light in your eyes, and it seemed the sudden action also caused the being to yelp in surprise and pain. The mere sound of the yelp sent immediate shivers down your spine and this was definitely something you’ve never heard before. _

 

_ Slowly opening your eyes, still trying to readjust them to the sudden light, you saw a glimpse of the creature before you causing your eyes to snap fully open. _

 

_ A very large humanoid like creature sat on the concrete a few feet from your chair. Every inch of skin was a grayish black color almost giving it an ashy look. Its fingers and main body were that of a human and short sharp claws jetted from the tips of the fingers. The creature had the legs of a satyr but instead of hooves for feet they were talons with long dark nails gripping the concrete of the floor, cracking it as its toes flexed. The creature’s eyes were like black holes--empty and void of any sign of life. _

 

_ The whole sight of this creature was terrifying but something deep down inside you felt that it was beautiful as well. _

 

_ Unable to move in your captured state all you could do was stare in awe and fear of the creature before you so you didn’t notice anyone walking in behind you. _

 

_ “Hideous isn’t it? Yet absolutely stunning don’t you think?” Lucifer asked quizzically. _

 

_ “What--What is it?” You stuttered. Finding a complete loss for words at the moment. _

 

_ “That, my dear, is a Crow. A creature created from the dark expanse of time and space,” he replied. _

 

_ “Wha--Where--Wait,” you were still finding it hard to wrap your head around the information given. “And how did you find something like this?” _

 

_ “Well. What a Crow does is destroy. Plain and simple. That’s actually all they really know how to do. It’s what their created for,” Lucifer stated, avoiding most of your question. _

 

_ “Though I won’t tell you everything because that would just ruin the fun of a surprise.” Lucifer added while moving to stand on your right. _

 

_ Before you could turn your head to see what in Chuck’s name he was doing, you felt a heavy cold metal brush both sides of your neck and sit heavily on your shoulders, causing you to flinch and shiver. _

 

_ Lucifer being Lucifer had clamped a chain around your neck with one tail end of it tightly secured to a link on the floor in front of you. _

 

_ The Crow had the same chain linked to its neck and was chained to the same link yours was. _

 

_ “What do I have to do with any of this!?” you demanded angrily. _

 

_ “Let’s just say this. The Crow is going to assess if you are worthy of its name and you will be given its title.” _

 

_ Without any warning and time to wonder what that even meant, Lucifer began the first step. Torture. _

 

_ First it was punches, landing quite a few heavy ones to your abdomen and face. He continuously broke every single bone in your body and left you there for days in agony all the while snapping and smashing the bones into mere dust as the weeks went on. After this, Lucifer would move to cutting and tearing your skin; shredding your skin only as much as he could without killing you. Then like clock work he would heal every injury, after so long, and would repeat this process for 4 months straight till it all suddenly stopped.  _

 

_ Every single day, up to this point, you thought to yourself on how much more of this you could endure. Was he done with you? Would it ever end? _

 

_ Everyday the torture would happen you would notice out of the corner of your eye the Crow, staring intently and every so often tilt its head to the side almost fixated on you. It was silent and still, statuesque. _

 

_ You never paid mind to it, since there were other things on your mind. Especially as of right now, since Lucifer hasn’t come in like he normally had been. It was way more concerning than the actual torture itself. _

 

_ After having this once in a lifetime quiet moment to yourself, the metal door behind you creaked open. _

 

_ ‘I knew it,’ you thought to yourself as the footsteps came closer and closer. _

 

_ “You’ve done well so far Y/N,” Lucifer praised with a smirk. _

 

_ You didn’t really care, so instead of gracing him with an answer, you gave him a dead stare that would have sent shivers down anybody’s spines. _

 

_ “Now let’s see what else I can do to break you further,” Lucifer gladly continued. _

 

_ With a snap of his fingers he was gone and it almost felt like you had blacked out but, instead of darkness you were transported into a place you never wanted to see again. _

 

_ Home. _

_ ___________________________________________________________________ _

 

 __(Tiny bit of suicide contemplation here with out really saying it. This is just in case some of you lovely people out there are sensitive to it. I'ts alright if you are. I'm here for you!! Anyway stay safe!)

 

_ Lucifer’s idea of how to break you further worked. You were reliving your worst mistakes and moments. _

 

_ After hearing your parents memories call you a worthless nothing and a failure, as well as asking you why your worthless ass didn’t save or help them, Lucifer stepped up his game.  _

 

_ He made you see Sam and Dean, the men that you loved the most, tell you the same thing your parents did. Dean would tell you he didn’t love you and you slowed him down on everything. Sam would ask you why you were still here and you should have died instead of saving yourself. _

 

_ Soon you started to see yourself killing the boys in fits of rage and blood. You couldn’t make your body stop. Or your laughter for that matter. It was tearing you apart from the inside. You knew Lucifer was in your mind but you couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling that they were all right. _

 

_ From all of this, Lucifer knew it would break you and mold you into what he needed. _

 

_ He was even please by your progress so far. From a pleasant and meticulous killer to a cold blooded murderer who wouldn’t even blink an eye at killing anybody you loved. He knew this would tear you up, but only one piece was missing now that he knew would completely break you. _

 

_ You killed Sam and were left beating Dean to a bloody pulp while he told you how much of a monster you always were and insanely enough there was something much worse that rent your heart in half piercing your chest. _

 

_ Hearing Dean reject your love for him, laugh in your face on how pathetic you were. Calling you almost every name in the book: ugly, fat, a whore, a fuck up, and this was what broke the camel’s back. _

 

_ It got so bad that you finally and completely shut down after the 50th time of hearing the stream of insults. _

 

_ Lucifer won and he was proud. The Crow during all the days of torture even seemed to become more and more infatuated in you. No longer growling in your direction every single night. It felt calmer than usual, almost like it was thinking about something. Contemplating you. _

 

_ So after nearly 8 months of hard work, and time, you were finally ready to take on the task Lucifer needed you for--to be the Crow. _

_ _____________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ Lucifer re-entered the room you were held up in, gently touching your shoulder as he had done everyday so far but instead of flinching away, like you barely managed to do for 8 months, you just sat there not moving an inch. _

 

_ Your eyes fluttered open heavily, staring at the now blood stained floor in front of you. _

 

_ “Y/N you have been great so far. You’re ready now,” Lucifer whispered into your ear. _

 

_ “For what?” You shot out, anger continuously radiating around you. _

 

_ “To receive the Crow’s mark. You will become a Crow and you WILL follow only ME,” Lucifer spoke with pride. _

 

_ “Tch. Whatever. I got nothing to give on that. Does the Crow even find me worthy because otherwise your plan will fail,” You spoke, chuckling lightly. _

 

_ “Oh trust me Y/N. They find you worthy.” _

 

_ With one look from Lucifer, he had backed away to give the Crow space. _

 

_ Snapping his fingers, the chains that once held the Crow in one place had snapped off and the Crow was free to roam a little farther than its normal confines. _

 

_ It stared intently at you with its voidless eyes and for the first time since you got here, you heard it speak. _

 

_ “Wo--Worth--y.” _

 

_ As swift as the wind, the Crow lifted its right arm and dug its talons into the left side of your neck making you shriek at the sudden action. _

 

_ While keeping its talons buried deep into your neck you felt the anger and blackness of the Crow’s presence and essence pour into your being. It felt good; it felt disgusting but pure all the same. Soon after this sensation appeared, the base around its claws became white hot as the Crow dragged its hand across your neck to leave 3 angry, red claw marks. _

 

_ After receiving the mark, the Crow stumbled backwards a slight bit before falling towards the ground. As its body hit the ground it, instead, collapsed into mere ashes from its old age. _

 

_ The burn had subsided with its death causing you to black-out from exhaustion. _

 

_ End Flashback _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! Ideas and criticism it also much appreciated!! Squirrle out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mean to say this way before but, HUGE thank you to JH Klaus for reading my drafts and stuffs! He might have an account here soon so he can start posting his stories. (FYI his are really awesome)

Y/N sat down with a huff, her wings draping down her sides to floor.

 

“When I came to I was outside in some woods of Louisiana covered in blood and dirt,” Y/N finished, her eyes casting down to the floor.

 

Nobody spoke due to the overwhelming tension that now filled the room from her recollection. Instead they all shared glances here and there trying to decide on how to continue.

 

Dean leaned back in his chair having been on edge the entire time. Just listening to her story made Dean’s blood boil at the thought that Lucifer could have done something like this to such an amazing person. More than anger however, Dean felt a strong sense of guilt that he wasn’t there to save her. To help her.

 

There were so many questions swirling around in his brain that Dean couldn’t form a decent sentence from his brain to say. Instead he remained silent, contemplating how to move forward.

 

Jack was staring off into space, gaze unmoving, trying to decide on how to word his questions just like Dean.

 

Sam, though, was the first to ask the question everyone wanted to ask but felt they couldn’t say. His voice broke with a nervous trill at the start.

 

“Do--you know how you got out? Anything at all?”

 

“Bits and pieces here and there but otherwise no,” Y/N whispered, eyes still looking down.

 

Another stretch of silence followed her answer.

 

No one decided to ask any more of her for the time being, knowing that it would probably go nowhere. Instead, Sam and Dean were thinking of different ways that this could possibly go wrong knowing their luck.

 

“Do you have any information about the Crow at all?” Jack finally asked.

 

“Nothing yet. Though for some reason sometimes random pieces of information pop into my brain that I didn’t know before. They almost seem like another person’s memories,” Y/N answered thoughtfully, finally looking up.

 

“Maybe info on the Crow might come to me slowly but hey I’m grasping at straws right now,” Y/N said trying to bring something useful to the table.

 

“Well. For now let’s keep you here in the bunker so can figure out what this is and what to do,” Sam spoke out.

 

“I agree with Sammy for once on this one,” Dean interjected. “Until we can figure out more about this Crow, it’s best if you lay low.”

 

Y/N mildly contemplated her options. Stay in the bunker where it’s boring as all hell with 2 lumberjacks and a half angel kid watching you 24/7 or actually going out and something bad happening and possibly getting the boys killed--or worse.

 

She chose the lesser of 2 and decided that it was best to stay inside and learn what she can on what she is now.

____________________________________________________________________

 

**Later that night**

 

Sam, Dean and Y/N went to bed, trading their goodnights and leaving Jack in the library to read or watch T.V. or whatever Nephilims do.

 

It had been at least a few hours of undisturbed peace before Dean awoke suddenly from one of his nightly nightmares.

 

He WAS going to drink some liquor to help him sleep when he heard a small muffled grunt coming from the room just to the right of his.

 

Thinking of others before himself, Dean got up to investigate. It might have been someone else, also, having nightmares but he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t something worse.

 

Upon entering the hallway from his room he heard it again except louder and much more clearly. It sounded like Y/N was the morning before.

 

With this in mind, Dean began to shuffle quickly towards her bedroom door. A hollow pit forming in his stomach from worry and tension.

 

Making it to her door, Dean waited with his head to the wood. He was nervous as to what he might find in there and he really didn’t want to think of the worst. Dean knew he wasn’t the best person to comfort someone in pain but DAMN IT he liked her so was going to do his best.

 

Slowly turning the knob of the door, Dean peered inside and saw Y/N scrunched up into a tight ball on her bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle as surges of pain wracked her body. Her wings were spread completely out (as well as every feather) and twitched here and there through the waves of pain.

 

Quickly making his way to her side, Dean still didn’t know what to do. He can deal with physical wounds but not knowing what the hell was even happening and where was not his specialty--that was Sam’s. 

 

Nevertheless Dean stayed anyway, watching as her face scrunched up and her eyes shut as waves of pain shot through her body.

 

Trying anything to soothe her even a little bit, Dean sat on the edge of Y/N’s bed by her feet and attempted to rub circles on her thigh only to instantly pull his hand away at the contact.

 

Her black skin was extremely hot.

 

Knowing that officially now there was nothing he could do for her, he cautiously waited on his perch until the pain would subside.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long when Y/N’s ashy black skin started to glow a faint and sickening red. Almost pulsating. The 3 claw marks on her neck glowed an even brighter (hotter) red.

 

With each pulse the black color seemed to crawl slowly around her Y/S/C skin.

 

After what felt like hours to Dean of this happening, the pulsing red stopped and the black skin returned to its ashy tone.

 

Y/N’s body suddenly relaxed and went limp, wings dropping with a thud behind her on the bed. Her face was no longer contoured in pain but now looked peaceful and stoic.

 

Slowly, Y/N opened her eyes and blinked crazily for a few seconds, trying to clear her vision, before finally focusing on Dean’s figure at her feet.

 

“Dean--?” Y/N croaked dryly.

 

“Hey--How are you feeling?” Dean whispered in response, unconsciously rubbing her back now.

 

“Like I just got hit with a freaking freight train,” Y/N smiled lazily.

 

Dean smiled softly back and suddenly realized what his hand was doing.

 

Blushing lightly, Dean removed his hand awkwardly from her back and brought it down to the bed. The immediate removal of his hand was silently protested by Y/N as she slowly tried sitting up.

 

Helping her the rest of the way up, Dean and Y/N locked eyes for a second searching one another’s eyes for a moment.

 

Snapping himself out of it first Dean decided to change his thought process to something more serious.

 

“What was that? Or well what happened?” Dean asked hesitantly.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. It happens everytime the marks on my skin grow,” Y/N softly, still feeling a little sore.

 

“But---its like there is more information in my brain after it happens,” Y/N finished, actually feeling like she might have something.

 

“Does it have to do with the Crow?” Dean asked, starting to feel the pit in his stomach return again.

 

“Yea--but all I know now is that once the mark covers my entire body, I won’t be ME anymore.” Y/N stated, almost questioning it herself. She looked to Dean with tears brimming her eyes.

 

“It’ll be ok, Y/N. We’ll find a way to fix this. We always do,” Dean reassured her even though he didn’t know what to do.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace as she clutched his shirt. Reassuring each other that everything will be alright.

 

They both stayed like this until the sun came up, laying down sometime in the middle and they just laid there enjoying each other’s company.

 

Once Sam was awake, they would have to tell him the new information they gained but for now they were content in just being in the moment--just being in one another’s embrace.

______________________________________________________________

 

“Do you know how or why the mark is growing?” Sam asked while wiping sweat from his run off his forehead with his free hand.

“No, at least, not yet anyway,” Y/N responded, gazing solemnly down to look at the floor.

“I don’t know any information, from what I tried to recall, about the Crow,” Jack stated, slightly hunching his shoulders in defeat.

“Maybe someone older, like an angel or a demon know maybe something about it. Jack’s only a few months old really,” Dean pitched.

“That would work but the only people who WOULD are either missing, dead or in a different reality,” Sam replied. “There’s no way that we can contact them, is there?”

“Well there is Chuck,” Jack added, “We could try and contact him.”

“We could but how? I don’t think there’s anything in these books that tells us how to find God and his sister after they disappear. We had enough trouble the first time trying to track him down,” Dean answered, getting more and more frustrated.

“Well if I’m going to lay low; I’m going to see if I can come up with anything on the Crow or Chuck. First though, you boys need to get out of the bunker.” Y/N said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

This caught everyone off guard, making their eyes go wide.

All 3 boys were truly contemplating her words by looking at the past times they should’ve just went on a normal hunt; at least one of them had to ask the most basic question.

“Why? This is not something we can goof around with. I mea--” Dean started but was quickly cut off by Y/N.

“Because you need something normal to reset to. Fighting a monster here and there won’t hurt. Besides, it’s not like there are a lot of people left to do it,” Y/N responded with unsettling quickness. “Either way, it’ll help clear all of our heads. Can’t have 2 lumberjacks and a half angel standing over my shoulder 24/7.”

“What if what happened this morning happens again? None of us will be here to help you if you need it,” Dean retorted, not ready to give it up.

“Come on Winchester. I’ve lasted this long without your guy’s help; what makes a few more days,” Y/N shot right back, wings closing around her in defense.

“Okay, we’ll take a small job if it’s not to far from here,” Sam joined in with a glare from Dean.

“But you have to promise one thing first.” Sam continued. “If you find out ANYTHING about the Crow or the mark starts growing again; you call us immediately and we come straight back. Got it?” Sam finished sternly, giving Y/N a face that said ‘if-you-say-no-we’re-not-leaving.’

  
  


Wings draping back down to the floor in defeat, Y/N uncrossed her arms and pouted, “Fine.”

“Alright. Let’s start looking for jobs then,” Sam said, relaxing a little bit more now. 

Though his brother was not looking to happy about it, he slouched in his chair with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, a frown gracing his features, as well.

Jack had relaxed a little bit too. He hated seeing everybody so high strung, but it was something that needed to be dealt with, so he was content at the moment. Although, Jack couldn’t quite tell why he was getting a very awful and very hollow pit in his stomach.

Brushing it off, Jack stood from his chair and began making his way to the war room and towards a random room that hadn’t been charted yet to search for any information regarding Chuck or the Crow.

Not knowing what the hell Jack was doing and also knowing that if he wandered off by himself he’d probably get lost, Sam gave Dean and Y/N an apologetic smile before following Jack out of the library.

Dean leaned forward, grabbing Sam’s forgotten laptop and began begrudgingly browsing for nearby cases. 

He gave occasional side glances in Y/N’s direction as she sat next to him. Her body was slouched in the chair with her wings draped on part of the back of the chair and on the side. Her arms were still crossed, but she looked to have a very serious glint to her eyes.

The way her brow furrowed and her lips scrunched and contorted as she thought, subconsciously biting at her lip from time to time if she was thinking extremely hard about something was what Dean always thought was cute about Y/N. Although to Dean her face was cute any other time too. As far as Dean could tell right now, however, something was wrong with Y/N or more like she was thinking about something too much but he wasn’t going to pry. 

Noticing that he had been staring at Y/N a little to long, Dean decided to refocus on the computer instead, as not to get caught staring and to give her some space.

“I’m going to go lay down for a bit. Clear my head,” Y/N stated sharply.

After she rose from her chair, almost knocking it over, she began to cross the room when Dean stood from his chair and grabbed her arm, making her turn around.

“Hey? Are you ok?” Dean asked, though he felt he was being a bit to aggressive with grabbing her.

“Yeah. I’m fine Dean just let me go,” Y/N growled back, growing more irritated by the second.

___________________________________________________________________

Earlier

Sam followed Jack out of the library and into the bunker hall towards the uncharted rooms.

“Jack! Hey! Where are you going?” Sam yelled after Jack, catching up to him with 3 large steps.

“I’m going to see if there’s a way to call upon Chuck to figure out anything on the Crow,” Jack said in a monotone, still walking at a tense pace.

“I read through what I could in your library last night and found nothing,” Jack added as Sam came around his back to his front, causing him to stop.

“Well there’s not much we can do right now Jack. Let’s go back and see if Dean or Y/N have any ideas first. Also, if we go back to the library there are some files in there that can give us room numbers if we need to find anything. It’s better than getting lost in here and aimlessly looking around in random rooms,” Sam pleaded, trying to get Jack to calm himself and think clearly.

Jack had been looking down the entire time until Sam finished. When he lifted his head Sam could see the look of distress on his face. More than usual since they’ve known Jack.

“I feel it. There really is no time to waste on this matter. Something about all of this is terribly wrong Sam,” Jack huffed out finally.

“Well let’s go back and tell Y/N and Dean. We’ll figure this out,” Sam sighed though relieved that he was able to calm him down.

Sam gestured behind Jack as a signal for Jack to follow him back to the library. Still extremely tense, Jack followed next to Sam back to the library.

As they neared the entrance, they heard a loud voice.

“Yeah. I’m fine Dean just let me go,” Y/N growled.

“Oh great, what did he do,” Sam whispered to himself, rushing quickly through the entrance to the library.

“Well you don’t seem fine Y/N. You can’t keep lying to us now,” Dean snarled back, growing irritated as well.

“I don’t have to tell you SHIT Dean,” Y/N yelled back.

“Dean what the he--” Sam began while walking up to where his brother and Y/N were before a hand had stopped him.

“Sam don’t. I advise against going anywhere near Y/N,” Jack warned, already on guard.

“Dean I would advise you to watch your temper right now and back away,” Jack yelled at Dean, watching him become increasingly angry at Jack’s advise.

“Why should I? We need to figure this shit out and she’s not even trying to help. HELL she practically doesn’t want my help!” Dean yelled back at Jack.

“Well sorry Winchester that I’m not doing things your way!” Y/N screamed, absolutely fuming.

Jack, Sam, and Dean could see the energy radiating off of her now causing all 3 boys to take a few steps back.

Dean’s rage dispersed and changed back over to concern.

“Y/N. I think we need to calm down,” Dean said gingerly, hoping that she would get the memo that something bad could happen in her current state.

“Oh Dean. You say I have to calm down and yet this is what you did to me,” Y/N snarled as the temperature in the room dropped.

Starting to get angrier and angrier Y/N continued, “ If this is what you want FINE! Wanna know if I’m ok? Of course FUCKING not! I’m literally angry all of the time and I can’t stop it! It just happens!” 

All 3 boys flinched at the sudden burst and tone of her confession.

Before anyone could say anything in response, Y/N’s black skin started to pulse red again, even brighter now than earlier.

Dean knew what this meant.

The mark was going to grow and she was going to be in pain.

Not thinking twice, Dean walked towards the now enraged Y/N and waited for her anger to subside.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, not knowing what his brother was doing.

“It’s ok Sam. Just hold on,” Dean said, not looking at Sam at all.

Y/N hadn’t even noticed that Dean approached her side. She was unmoving and staring blankly at her pulsing skin.

Once she seemed to register what was happening the pain hit her harder than anything.

“Aghh!” she shouted, dropping to the floor.

Before she hit the ground completely, Dean caught her in his arms, gradually let her down to the floor.

Sam and Jack came rushing towards them realizing what was happening.

The mark definitely WAS growing.

“What do we do?” Sam asked Dean.

“There’s nothing we can do right now,” Dean responded sadly.

“Don’t touch the black skin. It’s hot as hell when this happens but, we need to move her to her bed. Who knows how long this’ll last.” Dean ordered to Sam and Jack.

_________________________________________________________________

Getting her into bed was a bit of a pain since she was scrunched into a ball and that most of her skin was black so it was even harder to adhere to the warning of not touching it.

They made it work anyway and now they were just waiting for the pain to subside.

“Great. Now we know how the mark grows. Now what?” Sam asked, pushing a hand through his hair.

“Well she’ll hopefully have more information on the Crow. For now, though, we have to wait I guess,” Dean answered, eyes drooping with sleep from how much worry hes felt in just the past 12 hours.

“How long?” Jack inquired lightly.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it from the beginning. Only the end of each fit,” Dean informed them with his voice trailing off to a whisper. “We’ll just have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while! I thought I'd give you at least another chapter while my life kind of crumbles. BUT! I am writing so worry not!
> 
> Squirrle (so sorry) OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap!!! I'm so so sorry it's been a while. It has been very crazy but, hopefully I can get back on with writting!! Thank you for being so patient and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Love from me! Squirrle out!

Your P.O.V

You were standing in the middle of a dark black abyss. The floor was wet with a liquid you weren’t quite sure what it was but it didn’t freak you out. You’ve seen this area a handful of times already whenever the mark would grow, so there was not point to you in making a fuss about something like this.

You’ve seen this scene multiple times now; ever since the Crow died. Nothing would happen for a while but a vision of sorts would play over in front of you like a movie.

It was of an ancient time period and even then you weren’t able to place when or where it was. The sky had 2 moons, the grass was crimson red. Everything about these scenes were weird in one way or another, almost like a different universe.

There was always the same person, a male, in these ‘visions’. Buying their first car, playing with their child, having a picnic like nothing was wrong with the world. Nothing ever seemed wrong in these visions so it made you wonder if this was what a normal life would be like. Before you could wonder that usually you woke up from the vision right where you left off in your crappy life. In a motel room alone in the middle of cases sometimes.

This time felt different however--disgustingly different--but who knows, all you’ve been able to do anyway was watch and let your mind wander though you stayed wary of any drastic changes just to be sure.

The darkness this time lasted longer before the vision appeared and normally you never minded it--until now. It was ominous and damp with a certain degree of stillness in the space around you would make any one uneasy.

Suddenly a bright light bloomed in front of you which expanded and morphed into another memory so to speak. This memory, in particular, felt more menacing that the previous light hearted ones.

The scene that was unfolding before you felt and looked familiar. The same man that all of the memories were centered around, was kneeling in front of a black figure, pleading to be let go.

The man was beaten badly, having blood pooling and dripping everywhere. He twitched nervously every time the black figure came anywhere near him; much like how you were around Lucifer.

The black figure spoke softly yet sternly to the man before him.

“Fear not creature. I am only here to find someone worthy of my creation. I have chosen you and 3 others to fulfill this purpose to create balance and order in these dimensions.”

“What are you even talking about? I just want to go home to my daughter please just--pick someone else,” The man cried back in agony.

“I am truly sorry. This is not your decision to make,” The black figure replied, lifting a hand endowed with massive talons.

Before the figures hand came down on the man, the memory quickly started to evaporate as fast as it came before disappearing.

Startled by the sudden stop in the memory, you decided to walk towards where the memory had been when the same soft spoken voice called out.

“There is nothing you can do. It is your fate. I will, however, tell you anything you want to know. But. That comes at a price.”

You snapped your head left and right, trying to find the source of the voice but all that met your eyes was the same blackness. Instead you decided to stutter back with as much confidence as you could muster.

“Wh--who are you and what’s this price?”

“Who I am is of no concern of yours. My price? The mark of the Crow progresses faster. If your question yields a short answer, the less amount of time is taken away till your transformation and visa versa. Ask wisely,” It responded back just as soft as the memory.

As you thought to yourself, trying to think of which question you felt you NEEDED the answer to, it spoke once more.

“And do not think that you can act tough or be able to out smart me here. This place is the inner recesses of your mind. Where you are truly...yourself--helpless and weak,” It said, having a certain pride in its tone.

This made you realize that he’s right. You’ve never felt like you had to act witty or anything. You were just you here and you didn’t know when or why it was affecting you this way.

Though that would have been a question you would like to ask, you pondered on 1 certain question that could yield the most useful information. Unlike what it has been the past few times.

After several more minutes of silence you decided on what to ask.

“How long do I have till I turn?” You ask decisively, hoping their answer isn’t too long.

“Typically it would take--15 of your reality’s years. Though the more characteristics you take on from the Crow, like absolutely seething rage for instance, your time will shorten. That is all I will give you for that, my dear creature,” The black figure gracefully responded before continuing.

“Is there any other...questions that you would like to know the answer to? I know you must be absolutely dying to know more of your fate,” It asked, trying to pique your curiosity.

With little thinking, you opted for the latter.

“No,” You answered politely yet sternly to the black figure,”I’d rather have as much time as I can thank you.”

“Of course, if you should ever need to ask anything, you know where to find me,” It offered with an almost devilish quip.

Without time to react, the entire area shook, making the liquid below you tremble and slosh around. This made you lose your footing and caused you to fall backwards onto your back, hitting your head a little bit in the process.

It felt like a 20 ton freight train was sat upon your whole body making it impossible to lift yourself back up again.

The black figure finally had shown itself, its face positioned mere inches from your own. Then it whispered oh so knowingly to you.

“I know you’ll be back.”

Then everything in your vision went black.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

“How much longer do you think she’ll be out?” You heard Sam’s voice ask, dripping in worry.

“I don’t know man. This hasn’t happened before. Not that I’ve seen or heard,” Dean’s voice grimaced, sounding closer than Sam’s.

Sam? Dean? What?

“Mmhh,” Was all you could manage out due to the weight you were still experiencing.

“Y/N?” Dean whispered, hopeful that the sound you made was you being awake finally.

Slowly lifting your eyelids, your gaze came upon, first, the ceiling of your ‘room’ then drifted slightly down to see the relieved and somber faces of your favorite pair. Dean was on your left sitting on a chair next to your feet while Sam was standing at the very front of your bed like he had just walked in.

“...Help...up,” You sputtered out weaky, barely audible enough for Dean to hear.

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed, registering what you had just said.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to you and put his arm under your head and back just below your wings and slowly lifted you forward till you were sitting, only with a lot of help from him.

“Y/N. How are you feeling? There’s water on your desk if you need it,” Sam stated gently, gesturing to the glass on your right.

“Feel...like shit. How...” You started but struggled to have a decent breath. “Long have I...been out?”

“Well almost 3 weeks now. We were freaking out a little hehe,” Dean joked a little, trying to lift the mood in the room.

Hearing that made your eye’s ever so slightly widen at the thought of being out for that long. Then it hit you.

Your throat was extremely dry, thus you figured out why you were so croaky any way. The combination of hunger and thirst was so much that even just sitting there made you queasy from your lack of, well, anything.

“D..Drink....help,” you wheezed out, trying not to make yourself gag.

Sam stepped quickly around the foot of your bed and grabbed the glass of water for you to drink.

He helped you down the entire cup of water and set it back on the side table.

Feeling some of the weight that had been dragging you down and making your wings feel less like lead lift from your body, it was much easier to breath and move, though, you still needed assistance from Dean to sit.

You didn’t mind that at all though. This is what you’ve truly only dreamed of and you weren’t going to let this opportunity slip.

It was true you still couldn’t sit well by yourself so you justified your need for his help with that and made yourself as guilt free from needing help as possible.

“Hungry? Could make you something?” Dean asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“Please...” You choked out, feeling somewhat up to the task.

“Alright! One sick Winchester Special comin up! Want to come with?” Dean chirped happily, all the worry slowly fading away.

“Can’t...really walk...I feel...bogged down somethin’ serious,” You solemnly answered, wishing you could.

“Nah. I’ll carry ya. I’ll be careful,” Dean offered but more like stated.

If you want me to that it,” He added, realizing the boldness in his previous statement.

Dean turned away, looking a slight bit embarrassed with himself.

“Yeah,” You responded shyly, taken aback by Dean’s demeanor. “I’d like that please.”

Dean’s face instantly lit up. It looked as if everything that had been going on in the last few weeks was wiped away and he became completely focused on you.

Gingerly, Dean shifted on the bed so he had a better angle to lift you from. Keeping his right arm on the middle of your back while his left slide underneath your knees. He looked at you first to get a confirmation that you were ready before he started to move you.

Blushing a little bit, you nodded to him that you were ready and Dean began to lift you bridal style, letting your wings drape over the top of his arm and drag on the floor.

He walked smoothly across the floor and through the door jam, trying extra hard no to make your ‘ride’ bumpy and not to step on any of your feathers.

As he carried you through the halls of the bunker towards the kitchen, you decided (since Dean was to focused on being gentle) to look at his face.

His was radiant and ever-glowing. He looked to be beaming with pride and with a happiness you’ve only seen when he is having a good dream.

Dean’s face looked even better up close like this too. Never had you thought you’d get to be this close to the Winchester you had a huge crush on. EVER.

His face was like a perfectly sculpted god. A little stubble covered his face making him an amazing sight to look at. His eyes were the perfect shade of green that reminded you of candy. His nose was just perfect, in your opinion, it was just your favorite part about his body anyway.

You startled yourself at what you had just thought, giving yourself a mental smack to the head for letting your feelings for him come out now.

He wouldn’t like someone like you--would he?

Wanting to spare yourself from any more unwanted thoughts you realized you had arrived at your destination. The kitchen.

Dean gently set you down at the table and started to get to work.

It was still technically morning so Dean decided to make you some breakfast foods that were light on the stomach.

“Think you’ll be able to eat some bacon,” Dean asks back, not turning back to you to make sure he didn’t burn the eggs.

“Always,” You replied strongly, finally gaining enough of your strength to speak and function normally. Your wings felt better but not by much, they still felt like they were made of metal and you were just dragging them around constantly.

It kind of annoyed you a little that this was happening, so devising a way to try and move them you attempt to lift the weight of your right wing.

They weren’t moving a single inch. As you tried your second attempt you thought you felt something move but alas to no avail.

Now just a slight bit irritated, you opted to just leave it be for now and try not to cause yourself anymore strife for the day.

“Wait. Where’d Sam go?” You realized suddenly that you hadn’t noticed him since you were in your room.

“He went to go check on Jack. Jack’s been trying to find ways to call Chuck from where ever he is. Dude’s a pain in the ass if you ask me,” Dean affirmed while keeping his light-hearted tone about him.

“Ah,” you note to yourself.

“Enough about that. Foods up!” Dean announces, turning around to face you with a plate in each hand.

He comes straight to the table and sets down the steaming plates in front of you as you let out a cheerful squeal.

You thought it was odd that you had done that but you were in a good mood after your wake up so you thought to just leave it at that and gazed at the food Dean had made.

One plate was just eggs. Some scrambled and a couple omelets covered the plate. The other plate was just a mountain of bacon, making your mouth drool as your nose filled with the wonderful aroma.

With your first bite of one of the omelets you instantly flew to heaven, Especially since you haven’t eaten in 3 weeks.

Not giving any second thoughts, you slowly start to chow down on your piles of eggs and bacon. You were trying not to overload your stomach with a lot of food but it was just too hard to resist the beautiful taste that was your breakfast.

After a few minutes you had eaten almost half of 1 omelet and 2 pieces of bacon when you realized Dean hadn’t moved. He hadn’t even said a word once he set the plates down in front of you.

Attempting not to give yourself away, you glance out of the corner of your eye to find Dean deep in thought. He even looked nervous and tense. His eyes were cast down and away as he shifted from one foot to the next. He was contemplating something, you weren’t sure what it could be, almost like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words for it.

“Dean? Are you alright? You look like you need to get something off your chest,” You ask between bites of eggs and bacon, all while trying not to be too blunt.

A split moment passed before Dean turned to you with a look of decisive determination in his eye.

He swiftly sat himself down in the chair in front of you, growing obviously nervous again.

“I-yeah...I do.” He started before stopping again for a few beats, “I wanted to say that---,”

“Hey guys, so get this,” Sam barged in, walking into the kitchen with an old dusty book.

Sam didn’t even look up to see your utterly confused expression and Dean’s I’m-going-to-kill-you-Sammy face.

“I think we might be getting closer to finding a way to contact Chuck,” Sam continued nonchalantly, finally looking up from the book to see your reactions.

“----Sorry--,” Sam said shortly, realizing from Dean’s expression what was going on.

“Just meet me in the library after you two are done,” Sam spouted hurriedly, walking awkwardly out of the room.

Silence fell between you and Dean after Sam’s quick departure. You really didn’t know what was going on and frankly you were a slight bit annoyed with Sam’s impeccable timing when conversations were concerned.

“So, Dean, What did you want to tell me?” you prompted, cutting the silence first.

“It’s..nothing. I’ll tell you later,” Dean huffed out in frustration, all courage and determination gone from his earlier composure.

“You sure? I mean if--”

“Nah it’s fine. It’s uh..not that important so I’ll tell you later. Let’s go see what Sam and Jack found,” Dean blurted out, jetting up from his set to grab the plates off of the table.

You smacked his hand away from the bacon plate before his hand had even touched the thing.

“Hey! I’m not done with this,” You exclaim with a tender smile on your face.

Dean just grinned at your still happy demeanor and moved his hand away from the table in mock surrender.

“Alright alright. You got it princess.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow!!! Sorry to make you wait for so long!! Kill me later :)  
> Squirrle out!

Sam, Dean, Jack, and you were all sitting in the war room.

 

Jack was surrounded by a huge amass amount of files, that lead to uncharted rooms filled with dusty old Men of Letters’ files.

 

“So you found something?” Dean inquired, wondering how on earth Jack managed to find something like this in the bunker.

 

“Mostly. This is like a summoning ritual designed for Chuck. Kind of like angel radio and the demon phone call in one,” Jack explained while examining a file.

 

“You remember there were those hands of God that possessed pieces of Chuck’s power or even the God finding amulet. It’s like that, but what’s funny is this,” Sam began to elaborate, taking the file he had in his hand and sliding it over to Dean and you.

 

You both read through the file and towards the end you read who wrote it creating a look of true confusion crossed your collective face’s.

 

It was signed by none other than Gabriel.

 

“Wait how? I know he was looking for Chuck for centuries, but why didn’t he use this or _any_ angel for that matter?” Dean questioned, sounding slightly angry and yet more confused than anything.

 

“Well wait. If you look at the bottom right margining it says ‘Room 023A: HIGH RISK!’. Did you guys go in there?” you ask, just as confused as Dean.

 

“Not yet. We did try to just a little bit ago, but there are even more security precautions than anything else in this bunker: devil’s traps, angel warding, sigils, spells,” Sam huffed out, dropping his arms to his sides. “You name it, the door’s got it. For something that well guarded, I figured that we might need some back up.”

 

“Shall we then?” Jack asked, looking up from the notes with an if-that’s-alright look on his face.

_________________________________________________________________

 

You all arrived at the door and from the bolts littering it along with support bars, markings, and myriads of words it was no wonder that they hadn’t heard of this yet before.

 

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think it’s a good idea to pick any locks if it has any,” Sam admitted, shifting nervously from one foot to another.

 

“Hmm. Let’s just blow it up!” Dean bellowed proudly, just looking for another reason to use his grenade launcher.

 

“Dean, no,” Sam quickly rejected, remembering what happened last time when they used it to escape the bunker.

 

“Well, what do you suggest? I don’t think we’ve found any other keys hidden here,” Dean pouted, wishing to use his favorite toy again.

 

“Jack. What do you think?” you ask, trying to avoid the bitch faces being thrown at one another.

 

Jack’s hand was set under his chin while he stood in deep thought.

 

“Hello! Earth to Jack!,” you say sternly, snapping your fingers in front of his face.

 

Jack came out of his thoughts with a shudder.

 

“H-Have you tried just turning the knob?” Jack asked, still slightly frazzled.

 

Sam stared at Jack with his mouth wide open. Closing his mouth again after a split second, Sam reminded himself that he probably wasn’t paying attention.

 

Noticing Sam’s reaction to his suggestion, Jack realized what he had just said made no sense in its context.

 

“Sorry. That came out wrong. Just look there,” Jack recovered while pointing to the trim around the door.

 

You stare up at the door frame for a moment but you couldn’t see anything. No scratches or any indication that there was anything noteworthy to look at.

 

Peering sideways to see if Dean or Sam know what he was talking about. They were looking back at Jack already, giving him their dual what-are-you-even-looking-at look.

 

Looking back at Jack again, you gave him the same face not meaning too.

 

“I guess you as humans cannot see it, but there’s Enochian written around the door. When we first came here I didn’t notice it,” Jack huffed out, a bit annoyed that humans are so weird.

 

“It says ‘Open only when they come. This is the last resort with the Men of Letters blood’,” Jack read aloud.

 

Dean looked to Sam quizzically, probably wondering what that could mean.

 

You looked at the boys, wondering if they are really this stupid.

 

“You need Men of Letters blood to open the door,” you groaned, rolling your eyes into the next dimension.

 

‘And there are the bitch faces’ you chuckled to yourself with a smirk as Sam and Dean both dead-pan stared at each other then at you.

 

Jack had completely ignored our exchange of fierce looks at each other and continued on.

 

“Adagita dalagare a, ol zacar adagita dizol dalamo,” Jack read off fluently from more of the Enochian written around the door.

 

“It means ‘To give in, I move to differ,” he finished, turning to face us.

 

Dean was still keeping his stare glued to you when he turned to face Jack, now completely facing him.

 

“So...to open it we what? Write it on the door in our blood?” Dean thought out loud, his attention now focused on the task at hand.

 

Jack nodded in agreement, “It must be written in Enochian of course.”

 

“Well,” Dean said, “Let’s get started.”

 

A smiled tugging at the corners of his mouth, causing you to smile as well.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

We used a mixture of both Sam and Dean’s blood so neither one gave too much to be feeling sick.

 

Placing the still warm blood bowl nearby, Sam started smearing the blood on the door with Jack’s translation into Enochian.

 

Soon the sigil was complete and Sam stood back to admire how well he did.

 

Jack was not the best at giving instructions so Sam felt better knowing Jack was doing his best.

 

It only took a split second after Sam finished the sigil that it began to glow blue.

 

The bars and locks keeping the door sealed were moving and shifting, ear shredding clunks followed after. The sound lasted a few seconds too long for your liking, causing you to cover your ears in discomfort.

 

At last, the door was unlocked. Gusts of dust wafted out of the room and the door creaked and shuddered open.

 

Dean was of course the first to enter the door, followed by Sam then you.

 

Even with only 3 of you, there was barely enough room to move, let alone breathe.

 

The room was dark save for a broken desk lamp in the corner, flickering to life after the door was opened.

 

A small desk was in the middle of the back wall of the tiny room with a few items on its surface.

 

Men of Letters’ folders, a small ritualistic bowl and chains with spikes on the inside.

 

Dean and Sam decided to collect everything in the room and relocate to a better area. There was not enough room for them to work and the poor light wasn’t of much use either.

________________________________________________________________

 

We moved to the library and splayed everything out onto one of the many tables.

 

Sam breathed out a sigh, ready to get started on fixing this.

 

“Uh guys?” you stuttered, feeling the rage bubbling up again.

Everyone had turned their attention to you, Jack feeling your energy spike and Sam and Dean only seeing your distress written on your face.

 

“I’m going to my room for a bit. Not feeling so hot,” you choked out, turning on your heels and heading for the stairs.

 

Walking quickly to your room, you heard a small voice

 

“Please be okay.”

 

It sounded like it came from Dean.

 

You turned a light shade of pink at hearing Dean’s concern, but right now you needed to get away from everyone and concentrate on sedating your anger.

 

Meditation time.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

3rd person P.O.V.

 

“So what do we got here,” Dean began, after his soft spoken words in Y/N’s direction as she left.

 

“Well, I’m looking through the notes and it says here that back in the days before the bunker was even a thought, Gabriel came to one of the Men of Letters’ founders and gave them instructions. This even dates back before the Men of Letters was an organization...wow,” Sam informed the rest of the group, awe-struck from the age of the notes.

 

“Huh. So Gabriel comes in and just what--gives a human information and a spell on how to find God? Why didn’t he use this to find Chuck when he was looking for him in the first place?” Dean asked, just as surprised as Sam.

 

“He’s the messenger. Chances are he couldn’t remember the entire spell to call him. Besides this seems like a big deal considering: one an angel came into contact with humans and two the locks and the Enochian spell on that door were intricate even for the Men of Letters,” Sam replied back, “Also, the door said only open when ‘they’ come. That must mean the door was only to be opened in a special case. Like this one maybe.”

 

Nodding his head, Dean turned back to the pages before him and began reading through them.

 

Minutes pass with Dean looking at a list of ingredients for the spell while Jack and Sam read carefully over the old decrepit notes of the person who met with Gabriel.

 

“Geez. These notes are tough to read. It’s a wonder they’re still intact for how old they are,” Sam blurted out in frustration, “How did they keep this a secret let alone safe for so long?”

 

“Makes sense. I mean most of these ingredients I’ve either never heard of or have only seen Crowley get his hands on,” Dean agreed, shaking his head.

 

“Let me take a look,” Jack asked politely, looking up from the notes.

 

Dean stood up from the table and handed the paper over, starting to make his way to the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to need more beer. Anyone else?” Dean asked, looking to the two who were still peering over the papers intently.

 

“Yeah I’ll take one. Jack?” Sam replied.

 

Looking up, more confused than reading the papers, Jack squinted his eyes while pondering.

 

“I’ll just get ya one. See if you like it,” Dean stated, turning back to walk out of the library.

 

Shrugging, Jack went back to the papers.

 

“So Jack. Can you...go back in time like other angels or is that not possible? We may be able to find most of these ingredients there,” Sam suggested, trying hard to get the ball rolling for the spell.

 

“I can try,” Jack acknowledged, turning to look at Sam with a semi-proud grin sneaking across his face.

 

“Hah, alright man,” Sam laughed, patting him on the shoulder with a similar grin.

 

Dean walked in with 3 beers in hand.

 

“Looks like you got something,” he commented, handing a beer to Sam and setting another next to Jack.

 

“I’m going to go and see if I can find some of these ingredients in the past,” Jack beamed proudly.

 

“Woah woah woah, we can’t let you go alone. Amdusias might have goons looking for you and if they find you, there will be more to worry about. No,” Dean interjected sternly, making Jack’s grin shrink.

 

“Dean he’ll be fine: I’ll be going with him, and maybe while were gone you can finally confess to Y/N,” Sam ended on a sassy high note.

 

Dean immediately flushed a dark shade of red. He fumbled with his already opened beer, but managed to catch it before it spilled too much.

 

Turning his entire body and focus to Sam, Dean yelled in a fluster,

 

“Sam!”

 

By then Sam and Jack were already gone.

 

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean shouted into nothingness, quickly realizing that he shouldn’t become angry; as to avoid a repeat of last time with Y/N.

 

Calming himself down a bit, he decided against what he wanted to do, which was obviously do what Sam had said. Instead, Dean meandered around the bunker until Sam and Jack were back.

____________________________________________________________________

 

After a few hours of aimlessly drinking beer and watching T.V., Dean was sufficiently bored and buzzed.

 

When Dean Winchester gets bored, that’s never a good thing.

 

He was just buzzed enough and confident enough that he decided it was the prime time to go into Y/N’s room and bug her.

 

Making his way towards Y/N’s room, Dean walked past the library table and noticed something looked missing.

 

Not caring in the least in his current state of mind, he continued forward and past the table to the hallway.

 

Striding quickly and confidently to Y/N’s room, Dean knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

 

“Hold on just a sec!” Came Y/N’s voice from behind the door.

 

After a few seconds, the door unlatched to reveal a tired yet calm Y/N.

 

“Oh Dean, did you guys find anything useful?” She inquired, looking for any sign of Sam or Jack around the corners.

 

“Wait. Where’s everyone else?” She continued in confusion.

 

“They went on a supply run a couple hours ago. They’ll be back,” Dean replied cooley, though shifting from one foot to another in a nervous manner.

 

“Uh, well come in Dean. Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Y/N asked, noticing his nervous tick.

 

Just like that, Dean lost his calm.

 

All of his energy was not focused on his mission, it was focused on keeping himself composed. He wanted to keep himself in check from doing something he knew he would regret later.

 

“Dean I said you can come in. Unless you don’t want to...” Y/N started to mutter.

 

“Op--sorry no I’m coming in. Just got distracted is all,” Dean quickly retorted, shuffling into the room.

 

“So...was there something you wanted to talk about?” Y/N repeated, sitting herself on the corner of her bed with her wings draping loosely on top of the bed.

 

Frozen for a split second, Dean didn’t know what else to do.

 

‘Just do it. You have to now,’ Dean thought to himself, letting out a sigh of defeat in his brain.

 

“I guess...kind of...” Dean trailed off before moving to sit in the desk chair, adjacent from when Y/N was sat.

 

“If you’ve know somebody almost all of your life and they’ve b-become like your best friend and they get into a...difficult place w-would you bring up irrelevant or possibly completely friendship changing information up to them?” Dean muttered, fumbling over some of his words and casting his eyes to the floor before him.

 

“Well,” Y/N stopped to reassess her choice of words.

 

“I have a feeling I know what this is partially about,” Dean’s head snapped up as she spoke, “and I would say yes. If this person was in a difficult situation you wouldn’t know if it’d be your last time with them,” Y/N said softly, looking almost in deep thought.

 

“Hmm,” Dean sounded in agreement.

 

Silence filled the room. The type that would make even Cas feel awkward.

 

“Is there something you need to talk about Dean?” Y/N asked through the silence, looking up worriedly at him. Her hands were wringing themselves roughly as a feeling of nervousness rose in her chest.

 

Slowly, Dean lifted his gaze from the floor to look at her and spoke almost in a broken fashion.

 

“N-No. We...I just...needed to ask that’s all,” Dean put fondly, still mulling over his thoughts.

 

“Okay. If you ever need to talk...about anything. I’m here and you know Sam is too,” Y/N said sadly, wings shifting uncomfortably on the bed sheets.

 

“Yeah. Thanks,” Dean reassured her, looking back down to the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

2 hours had passed since their conversation. Y/N and Dean had been shuffling around the bunker restlessly. Reading books, looking for jobs, anything to distract their minds from the current Crow situation.

 

Y/N was reading through a news article from Wichita, Kansas while Dean was going through what seemed like the hundredth lore book when Sam and Jack popped back into the library.

 

Their heads snapped up, Y/N’s wings shooting straight into the air in protection mode at the sudden movement.

 

“Hey! So you guys find all the stuff for the spell?” Dean asked, used to the frequent pop-ins from a particular angel.

 

Relaxing, knowing now that it was just Sam and Jack and not an intruder, Y/N’s wings and shoulders lowered as the sudden tension in her body drained.

 

“Please tell me you found everything,” she moaned, knowing how this stuff with the Winchesters usually goes.

 

Chuckling to himself, Sam turned somber.

 

“We found most of everything, but,” Sam paused looking at Y/N and Dean’s faces morph into dread, “there’s a couple missing. It would take a while to find these on our own, so we came back to get your guy’s help.”

 

“Alright,” Dean agreed,”what do we need?”

 

Sam’s head quirked to the side, wondering why he wasn’t arguing. Thinking, Sam came to the conclusion that Dean was just bored out of his mind.

 

“Uh,” Sam began, looking to Jack, who had the list in his hand.

 

“We need to find...a capable witch to do the spell and the ashes of a dragon,” Jack addressed the both of them, handing Dean the list.

 

“I’ll go for the dragon ash and you two go for the witch. Sound like a plan?” Dean stated, not like a question but more like an order.

 

At this, Y/N tensed up again, causing her wings to twitch.

 

“Wait a minute Dean. You’re not going alone. I’ll come with you,” She demanded, upset that she wasn’t involved with this plan.

 

“There are probably people after you now too. I find it unwise for you to be out of this bunker,” Jack returned, trying to keep his tone mellow like usual.

 

“Jack, in normal circumstances I would agree, but right now we do need the help,” Sam replied, pleading that it was the right thing.

 

He huffed in annoyance wishing that Sam would have his back instead.

 

“Jack and I will go for the dragon ashes. Dean, you and Y/N look for a witch,” Sam ordered, keeping the spell first and foremost in his mind.

 

“Sam you know I hate witches,” Dean pouted like a 2 year old.

 

“Jack can take out a dragon without the blades made with dragon blood. You and Y/N have dealt with witches before so you should be fine Dean,” Sam huffed out, rolling his eyes at his brother’s child-like antics.

 

Letting out a short breath knowing Sam was right, Dean turned to Y/N. She sat triumphantly at the library table. A satisfied grin plastered on her face.

 

“Be ready in 10. We know someone who can help us out,” Dean looked at Y/N, a small bit reluctant to let her come with.

 

“Finally!” Y/N chirped out excitedly, jumping up from her chair and wings trembling with excitement.

 

She walked quickly to her room to grab her witch hunting gear. Determined to be free of the bunker for a while.

 

Dean was about to follow when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, uh, Jack?” Sam asked, “Could I talk to my brother alone for a second?”

 

“I’ll be in the war room,” Jack squinted in confusion, but did as he was asked and headed for the war room.

 

Sam turned fully towards his brother and his gaze shifted to one of mischief.

 

“Dude I gotta know. Did you tell her?” Sam asked, buzzing with anticipation.

 

“No.”

 

“Dude! Why the hell not!?” Sam accidentally blurted out.

 

“I was drunk! I didn’t want to do or say anything stupid alright?” Dean snapped back, ready to be done with the conversation.

 

“You’re going to have to tell her at some point soon Dean or else you never will,” Sam huffed, shaking his head and patting Dean’s shoulder before backing away.

 

Dean looked at his brother with a knowing yet slightly aggravated look.

 

With that, Dean turned away and walked off to his room to get ready for his next hunt.

 

A hunt for a witch that he hated but knew was useful--Rowena, mother of Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I think this a little fast moving but, I've worked for months on this so hopefully it's good. I'll post another chapter here soon but, I did at least a few more chapters just in case people actually like it! Leave some kudos and or comments if you like! It would be much appreciated so let me know if you would like more and find it interesting! Like I said I'll be periodically adding the chapters I do have so hopefully it will catch! This is Squirrle signing off! (and yes I know my name is spelt wrong) :)


End file.
